Gust
Gust is a male pegasus colt and the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, two members of the Wonderbolts. After being able to convince his parents, Gust is enrolled at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Personality He seems to take after his parents when it comes to flying. However, despite all the respect he has for them, Gust can rebel against them in order to pursue what he wants, as he made them allow him to go to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. Ever since he became Gallus' friend, it would appear Gust had become some sort of voice of reason to him, helping him to be less blunt with his words. It was revealed that Gust loves Enchanted Ice Dancing, and he doesn't like to let down the ones he cares about. Gust also doesn't like being made fun of and therefore is vulnerable to peer pressure and has a habit of keeping secrets. Skills Although he is still a colt, he seems to have some skills in flying. He is talent in acrobatics, however the true meaning of his talents relies on ice dancing, where he has a natural talent to. At the first time he ice danced, Gust was able to perform difficult moves. Relationships Family Rainbow Dash She is Gust's mother. She loves him very much and has a great pride on him, as he has the potential to be a great flier like her and Soarin. However, it seems when it comes to his education they have differ opinions, but eventually they end up coming to an understanding. After discovering his love for ice dancing, Gust was afraid to tell her mother about it, as he feared she would be disappointed with him. After an encouragement from Scootaloo, Gust was able to tell it to her and got surprised when she said she wasn't mad and accepted his choice. Soarin He is Gust's father. He loves him as a father can love his child. However, it seems when it comes to his education they have differ opinions, but eventually they end up coming to an understanding. After discovering his love for ice dancing, Gust was afraid to tell his father about it, as he feared he would be disappointed with him. After an encouragement from Scootaloo, Gust was able to tell it to him and got surprised when he said he wasn't mad and accepted his choice. Romantic Interests Midnight Shine It is hinted that Gust may have a crush on Midnight because of the way he blushed when Midnight hugs him when he comes to do the recital with her. Family Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", he goes with her mother visit Twilight. When they arrive to the castle, he is taken, along with the other babies, by Heartbeat to the gardens to play with Twilight's twin daughters. In "An Holiday in Ponyville", at the Heart's Warming Eve, he and his parents come to watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Gust is revealed to have been able to convince his parents to enroll on the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, along with Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", he and his friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", after Silver Wind moves away, he tells Midnight and Sunny that they got to know about her being a pony-wolf through some second-year students who were talking about it. Gust is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "Lord of the Rink", during hockey practice and enchanted ice dancing class, it is discovered that Gust loved ice dancing, and was shown to have great talent for it. Knotgrass was so impressed that she offered him to join the class. At first, Gust declined because to him and his friends ice dancing was for girls and not for boys. But with some encouragement from Midnight, he accepted. However, afraid of what his friends and parents might think, he chose to keep it a secret, despite Midnight's assurance that there was nothing for him to worry about. During his first class, Knotgrass revealed they would be hosting an ice dancing recital for the whole academy. Gust and Midnight chose to skate together in the recital and the two of them practiced hard together. Each time Midnight failed to pull off a dance move, Gust helped her out and she got each move right after a second try. In order to avoid the hockey practice, Gust faked being sick and, at first, it seemed to go well until he was eventually caught in the act by his friends. To his surprise, his friends accepted his choice of doing ice dancing but his parents remained unaware of it and Gust still didn't have the courage to tell them. On the day of the recital, Gust reluctantly went to do hockey after his parents came to watch the practice instead of ice dancing with Sofia. With more encouragement from Scootaloo, Gust finally revealed his passion for ice dancing to his parents, who reveal to not mind his decision, and then left the rink to join Midnight. Gust and Midnight did a most spectacular duet at the recital. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", he hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. He, along with the other first-years, goes on a camping trip with the Crusaders. While gathering firewood with Gallus, they are kidnap by Smee, who uses his magic watch to put them in an hipnotic trance, so that he can use them as bait to lure the Cutie Mark Crusaders into a trap. They are saved by the combined effords of the Crusaders and Midnight. In "Enchanted Science Fair", he is pair up with Midnight for the Enchanted Science Fair, however, after an incident that caused his team and his friends' to lose their respective projects, he, Silver Wind and Gallus have then the idea of getting more hoccus-crocus from Leaf Mane's room, but they are caught by a devil's snare, being then saved by Sunny. In the end, Silver Wind and Clear Skies joined with the other two teams to create a Seasonal Balance project. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Gust is seen with his friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Gust hates to be called "Gusty". Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Wonderbolts Junior Academy Student Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students